Tool supports for tools to be mounted on the working spindle of a lathe are known and are useful for machining work pieces of any kind of material. Depending on the work to be performed, appropriate tools have to be chosen and mounted on the tool support. This operation is often very time consuming (secondary processing time). In order to avoid this very complicated process, complex turret heads with different tools are used.